Un recuerdo, un hecho y un beso
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: *Aveces, después de haber sufrido, y de haber perdido toda esperanza, aparece un príncipe azul para rescatarte. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Cual es su nombre?* Mikuo, Miku, Rinto, Lenka, y Luka se ven envueltos en la historia de Rin Y Len...Romance, Drama, Lemon?, Tragedia... ¿Rin logrará ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy extremadamente feliz! de verdad *w***

**Le dedico este Fic a dos personas que han comentado en mis fic y me han hecho sacar una sonrisa con sus coments: **

**Rinlocakagamine**

**X-KisakiChan-X**

**PD: UDS VEN SI LO SIGO O NO... YAP?**

* * *

_Querido Diario: No sé lo qué haré... simplemente me gustaría pensar que estoy viviendo una pesadilla, pero me he dado cuenta de que estoy viviendo una cruel realidad. En mi vida, no hay un arcoiris, no hay risas, no hay un príncipe azul..._

_Rin._

* * *

La misma rutina se repite. En alguna parte de la ciudad, había una niña con cabellos rubios. La chica se levantaba de su cama y se decía : "Otro día mas...". Su nombre era Rin, Rin Kagamine.

Se levantó lentamente, un rayo de sol le llegaba a la cara. Podía sentirlo aun teniendo los ojos cerrados. Cuando por fin se decidió ir a duchar, se madre entró en su habitación.

-Rin-. Exclamó su madre enojada. -Eres una basura-. Gritó su madre dandole una bofetada. -Ayer estaba con Takashi y me dejó porque tú apareciste... porque me nombraste "mamá"... ¡Tu sabías que el no quería tener niños adoptivos! ¡Qué parte de "ser mi h-e-r-m-a-n-a menor no entendiste!.

Dicho esto la madre de Rin cerró la puerta bruscamente dejando a Rin llorando.

"¿Porque nadie me quiere?" Se repetía en su cabeza. Luego de un rato acurrucada en el piso, decidió que era momento de ducharse para ir al colegio. Cuando entró a su baño, se miró al espejo. Veia todos sus cabellos alborotados y una imagen de cuando pequeña se le vino a la mente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hojas volando por todos lados. Petalos de rosa entrando por la ventada de su baño. Era un día de verano, no tan cálido ni tan oscuro. Se veía sentada en una silla frente a un espejo. De trás de ella se encontraba peinandola una persona muy importante para ella... su hermana mayor Arisu. Al otro lado del baño, en el jardín que estaba separado por un ventanal, se encontraba su padre leyendo el diario..._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

"¿Porqué todos los días tengo que recordarlos?" Se decía a si misma Rin. REsulataba que su padre había fallecido ya hace 5 años. Su hermana falleció hace 7 años atrás por causa de una enfermedad llamada "leucemia". rin era perteneciente a una familia millonaria, una de las mas ricas del país, pero por causa de la muerte de su padre, todo el negocio, la familia, el hogar y la manción se fueron a las pailas. La personalidad de Rin junto a la dignidad de su madre desaparecieron, transformandola en una niña pobre sin recursos.

* * *

Llegando al colegio, Rin empezó a buscar su puesto. Al revisar toda la sala, se dió cuenta de que su puesto no estaba y que todos los que estaban en la sala se estaban riendo. Entre ellos estaba Mikuo Hatsune, el chico mas popular de la escuela.

Justo cuando rin estaba empezando a correr hacia la puerta, se tropieza con Luka. Ella, sin duda era la chica mas popular de la escuela, con seguidores hasta los codos, atributos sobrenautrales que la hacian verse como una modelo y fama.

-¡Oye tú! ¡te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino y te mato!-. Le dijo Luka tirandola al suelo. Instantaneamente, Rin comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-. Preguntó un chico con voz amable a Rin.

-Rin-. Contestó Rin secandose las lágrimas-.

-¿Porqué estás llorando? No debes llorar, estropearás esa cara tan linda que tienes...-. Dijo el chico de pelos rubios. La frase anterior, hizo que rin se sonrojara mucho. Rin al ver la sonrisa del chico, paró en seco de llorar y dejó de sentirse tan desdichada.

-Oye tú-. Dijo Luka enojada. Luka al ver la cara del chico, puso una cara de espanto y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. -Yo...perdon...-. Dijo arrepintiendose Luka.

-¿Fuiste tu quien la hizo llorar?-. Preguntó el chico serio.

-Sí...yo...-. Respondió Luka avergonzada.

-Cuando me hablaron de la famosa "Megurine Luka", me espereaba algo mas valioso-. Dijo por ultima vez el chico.

Dicho esto, Luka se arregló su cabello y salió del salón de clases. De tras de ella iban todos los chicos embobados con su "belleza", excepto uno. Mikuo Hatsune. El solo se quedó observando a Rin con una mirada decidida.

-Rin, emm, lo siento, me tengo que ir. La próxima vez que nos veamos, preocura sonreir, ¿Ok?-. Le susurró el chico en su oído haciendo que Rin se sonrojara.

El chico de cabellos ayudó a parar a Rin y luego dejó el salon, dejando a Rin y a Mikuo a solas.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-. Preguntó Mikuo sin sentimientos.

-N-no lo c-c-onozco... el solo...-. Rin no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando Mikuo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: " así que no eres tan inutil después de todo"...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Y? TOMATAZOS! aplausos? reviews? algo? PORFAVOR! jejje

sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a las dos personas que comentaron mi capitulo anterior... aunque recien estoy entrando en el mundo de los fics, me he entusiasmado mucho en hacer fics y poco a poco voy aumentando el numero. **

**_SessKagome and Shade Shaw_: **Emm tienes razón, creo que cuando uno escribe, las letras en "mayúscula" se pueden interpetar como desesperación como tu dices. Tienes razón, lo arreglaré :D pero mi punto de vista no era de desesperación, ya que yo disfruto haciendo mis fics. Lo que quería era captar la atención con letras mas grandes ya que en los summarys no existen colores... pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por la recomendación, la tomaré en cuenta.

_**Lily Magane:**_ Jaja me has causado mucha gracia :) me has levantado la imaginación... em bueno, si te respondo tus preguntas ahora, no va a tener mucha gracia este capítulo, ¿No?, pero te daré un adelanto por ser la primera en comentar... Bueno, Luka se impresionó por ver al chico misterioso, ya que el es una identidad muy importante de la escuela, se podría decir que es más importante que Mikuo. Bueno, su identidad la dejo en secreto, ya que planeo revelarla pronto. Sobre lo que le dijo Mikuo a Rin, explicandolo con pocas palabras y sin revelar contenido importante, se refiere a que Mikuo tiene algo "extraño" con Rin, osea un secreto... ¡Ya lo sabrás!

Saludos !

* * *

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-. Preguntó Mikuo sin sentimientos.

-N-no lo c-c-onozco... el solo...-. Rin no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando Mikuo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: " así que no eres tan inutil después de todo"...

Dicho esto, Mikuo dejó la sala dejando completamente sola a Rin.

Después de unos minutos, las clases empezaron. Todos habían vuelto, menos Mikuo. Rin se pasó toda la hora pensando en ese chico rubio que la ayudó por lo menos a que su corazón latiera otra vez.

"Ese chico... parecía un ángel... es imposible que sea de mi nivel... parecía de un curso mayor...¿Quién será?... " Pensaba Rin.

Cuando la hora se acabó, decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la asotea del colegio. Ese lugar no era muy concurrido, de hecho solo ella iba hacia allá. Lentamente empezó a subir las escaleras, el lugar estaba oscuro, y apenas se podían ver los escalones.

Al llegar al ultimo piso, Rin se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta, osea significaba que alguien había estado allí antes que ella. Por un momento en su mente, se le ocurrió la "fantasía" de que ese "alguien" era el chico rubio.

Al entrar en la asotea, el viento le movía todo el cabello a rin, haciendo que su perfume quedara esparcido en todo el lugar.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Hay mucho viento aquí!-. Gritaba Rin asujetándose su falda.

-Aaaaaaaah-. Bostezó un chico detrás de Rin. el chico estaba acostado en cima del techo. -¡Por Dios Rin! ¡Qué ruidosa!-. Dijo el chico bajandose del techo.

Cuando rin escuchó la voz, abrió sus ojos soprendida. Le parecía conocida esa voz ¿Pero de dónde?. sin pensarlo dos veces Rin se dió media vuelta para ver al chico que la había nombrado. Al quedar frente a frente con el chico, se dió cuenta que era el mismo que el que la había ayudado hace unas horas atrás.

-Hola-. Le dijo el chico a Rin. Rin solo bajó la mirada sorprendida, ya que fijandose mejor, el chico tenía unas facciones muy atractivas.

-H-hola...-. Dijo nerviosamente Rin. -Muchas gracias por lo de antes... no tenías porqué hacerlo...-. Le dijo al chico.

-Jajaja, lo hice porque no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar, además me pareciste muy tierna-. Excamó el chico rubio.

-¿Cua es tu nombre?-. Le preguntó Rin al chico. Este solo sonrió y respondió: Soy Rinto, mucho gusto Rin.

Rin abrió los ojos por a impresión. "¡Qué! ¡Rinto! el... ¡El es de una de las familias mas adineradas del país!" Pensó rin asustada.

-Etto... Rin..-. Dijo Rinto. -¿Te he visto antes?-. Le preguntó seriamente a la chica de pelos rubios.

Rin por su lado, empezó a recordar. En sus más íntimos recuerdos de niña, no se acordaba de lo más mínimo de haber visto a Rinto.

-No lo creo-. Respondió Rin sinceramente.

-Ahhhh...-. Exclamó Rinto riéndose. -Creo que te he visto antes, pero no tiene importancia si no te acuerdas-. Terminó por decir Rinto. Luego de decir eso, se acercó a la mejilla de Rin y le dió un beso. Rinto se quedó un segundo mirando a Rin y le susurró una frase que dejó a Rin traumada: "Creo que con este beso te debes acordar, ¿No _Rinka_?"

Dicho eso, Rinto dejó la asotea, dejando nuevamente a Rin a solas.

"Rinka...". Pensó Rin. "A _el único_ que le dije ese nombre postizo fué a..."

* * *

Continuará...

Dejen reviews, coments, tomatazos, criticas, quejas, recomendaciones, etc.

Los quiero!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes de empezar, me gustaria darle animos a TOMÁS GONZÁLES, es un excelente atleta y como compatriota, me gustaria decirle que sus saltos fueron excelentes en los juegos olimpicos, y gracias a el, Chile está en sexto lugar entre los mejores del mundo... por eso muchas gracias! eres mi idolo y creo que todos los compratriotas Chilenos, aprecian el esfuerzo que hace Tomás y los demas chilenos que fueron a los juegos olimpicos. Tambien quiero darles un saludo de apoyo a todos los demás países, ya que todos se están esforzando demaciado...¡Vivan los juegos olimpícos 2012!**

* * *

-Creo que te he visto antes, pero no tiene importancia si no te acuerdas-. Terminó por decir Rinto. Luego de decir eso, se acercó a la mejilla de Rin y le dió un beso. Rinto se quedó un segundo mirando a Rin y le susurró una frase que dejó a Rin traumada: "Creo que con este beso te debes acordar, ¿No _Rinka_?"

Dicho eso, Rinto dejó la asotea, dejando nuevamente a Rin a solas.

"Rinka...". Pensó Rin. "A _el único_ que le dije ese nombre postizo fué a..."

Rin se quedó pensando en esa fiesta. Estaban todos disfrazados, ella en esa época tendría unos 13 años. Ella todavía se acordaba, estaba hablando con una niña que se hacía llamar "Cenicienta". Rápidamente ellas se hicieron amigas y hablaron con mucha gente, pero hasta que la fiesta se tornó mas movida, ninguna de las dos bailó con nadie. Cuando las luces se apagaron y empezaron a brillar las luces de colores, se acercaron a ellas, dos chicos, uno con el pelo rubio y el otro con pelo verde. Rin se encontraba muy nerviosa y empezó a conversar con el chico de pelo rubio.

-¿Así que no me quieres decir tu nombre?-. Exclamó el chico de pelo rubio.

-No es que no quiera...solo que...-. Alcanzó a decir Rin, cuando el chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia afuera.

-¿Ahora si? Me gustaria que me dijeras tu nombre...-. Insistió de nuevo el niño.

"¿Qué digo? No quiero decirle mi nombre verdadero..." Pensó Rin. -Me llamo Rinka...mucho gusto...-. Dijo Rin nerviosa.

-Rinka... que lindo nombre-. Dijo el chico rubio. -Mi nombre es Rinto, mucho gusto-. Exclamó Rinto.

Rin todavía se acordaba de esa conversación, ahora todo le calzaba, el chico rubio que la rescató era Rinto, el mismo chico que ella concoció en esa fiesta... ¡Como no se había acordado!... Pero después de esa conversación, las cosas no se tornaron muy bonitas..

-¡Rinto!-. Gritó el chico de pelo verde aguamarina.

-¿Que pasa Mikuo?-. Le preguntó Rinto dejando de ver a Rin.

-Tu mamá está aquí... y te anda buscando...-. Dijo Mikuo asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿No era que ella nunca se enteró de que había una fiesta? ¡Como se enteró!-. Gritó Rinto tocandose la cara de una manera desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Rinto?-. Preguntó Rin

-Su mamá es la presidenta de las empresas KS y hoy tenía un compromiso importante con la empresa, pero faltó por venir a esta fiesta...-. Dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Mikuo.

-¡RINTO!-. Gritó la mamá de Rinto saliendo de la sala donde se encontraba la fiesta. -¡Aquí estás! ¡Coqueteando con chicas y no vas a la reunion!-. Dijo su mamá pegandole una bofetada. -¿Y quien es esta chica?-. Preguntó la mamá de Rinto.

-Es...es mi novia-. Gritó Mikuo poniendose al lado de Rin.

-¿Tu novia?-. Dijo la mamá de Rinto. -Me parece que esta niña es media tonta, no sabe ni saludar-.

-Saluda-. Dijo Rinto susurrando de trás de su madre.

-Buenas noches señora...-. "¿Señora qué?" Pensó Rin desesperada.

-No sabes ni quien soy..._plebeya_...-. Dijo pegándole una bofetada a Rin. -Ah... creo que eres esa niña que el papá murió en un accidente de tránsito y se fueron a la a quiebra...¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No debes estar en la calle pidiendo dinero? ¡Ya no perteneces mas a este mundo!-. Gritó la madre de Rinto riéndose.

-¡Mamá! ¡Que rayos le dices a Rinka!-. Gritó Rinto poniendose a delante de Rin para protegerla.

"¿Rinka? Ella es Rin... la niña que era multi millonaira y luego quedó en la pobreza absoluta...¿Porqué Rinto le habrá dicho Rinka?" Pensó Mikuo. "Bueno, solo le seguiré el juego y luego le preguntaré".

-Rinto, Mikuo, creo que me tengo que ir...-. Dijo Rin secándose sus lágrimas. -Creo que tu madre tiene razón, no soy una persona que deba venir a las fiestas de la alta clase ... yo ya no pertenezco acá...-. dijo Rin mirando a la mamá de Rinto.

-Rinka...-. susurró Rinto dañado.

-No importa-. Dijo riéndose Rin. -Yo vine acá sin saber las consecuencias, mucho gusto, hasta nunca-. dijo Rin corriendo y dejando a solas a Mikuo y a Rinto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que el capi anterior les haya gustado... y Esperen! parece que este fic es RinxRinto, no? muajajja! pero es RinxLen! ya lo verán...**

* * *

-Rinka...-. susurró Rinto dañado.

-No importa-. Dijo riéndose Rin. -Yo vine acá sin saber las consecuencias, mucho gusto, hasta nunca-. dijo Rin corriendo y dejando a solas a Mikuo y a Rinto.

Rinto no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras Rin. Rin, por sulado solo corría, dejando a todos atrás. Ella no se dió cuenta de que Rinto la íba persiguiendo. Cuando Rin llegó a fuera del resinto, al jardín, deicidó llorar libremente ya que no había nadie.

-Rinka...-. Gritó Rinto desde lejos. Rin se secó sus lágrimas y se paró para seguir huyendo, pero Rinto ya la habpia encontrado.

-Rinka, perdon-. Exclamó Rinto triste. -Mi mamá es una tonta, no sabe nada...-.

-Rinto, yo te mentí... no me llamo Rinka...-. Dijo llorando Rin.

-Ya lo sabía, te llamas Rin-. Dijo Rinto.

-Si... ¿Espera? ¿como lo sabías?-. PReguntó Rin secándose sus lágrimas. Ella lloraba inconsientemente, pero no podía parar de no hacerlo.

-Me fijé en ti cuando eramos pequeños, te ví en una fiesta con tu papá... me gustaste desde que te ví y empecé a buscarte por todos lados-. Dijo Rinto. Rin solo se rió y se dió media vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia Rinto.

-No quiero verte más-. Exclamó Rin.

-Rinka... em.. no, Rin-. Dijo Rinto corrigiendose.

-Vas a sufrir mucho, además, para mi, solo eres un chico que conocí en una fiesta cualquera-. Dijo Rin llorando en silencio sin que Rinto se diera cuenta.

-Al menos dejame hacer algo, una despedida-. Exclamó Rinto tomándola de las manos y dandola vuelta. -Me gustas mucho Rin-. Dijo Rinto dándole un beso.

Rin por su lado, no quería tener mas contacto con ese chico llamado Rinto, lo había visto solo una vez en su vida, ¡Y ya se estaban besando!

-Ya-. Dijo Rin cortante. -Dejame, adiós Rinto-. Dijo Rin saliendo a la calle y dejando a solas a Rinto.

* * *

Rin todavía se encontraba en la asotea. Estaba llorando, se había acordado de ese día que quería tanto olvidar. Ella no sabía porqué todo terminó así. Mikuo, su compañero de clase y el mejor amigo de Rinto, la ignoraba y la molestaba seguidamente. Obiamente ella y Mikuo nunca hablaron de lo que sucedió ese día, seguramente, debe haber sido así ya que Rinto le dijo a Mikuo que la ignorara o podría ser que Mikuo ni se acordaba de Rin.

-Ese día fué el ultimo día que lo ví... ¡Hasta hoy! ¡Ahhhhhh!-. Gritaba Rin revolcandose su pelo. -¡Porqué!-. Decía llorando Rin.

Cuando Rin se encontraba llorando, su telefono empezó a sonar. Resulta que era un mensaje de Miku, la mejor amiga de Rin, de hecho era la única que tenía.

_"Donde estas! Te paso algo, cierto? "_

Rin solo soltó una risita y se secó las lagrimas. No sacaba nada con llorar, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ya era pasado, así que Rin bajó de la asotea y se dirigió a su sala de clases. Cuando Rin llegó a su sala de clases, se dió cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

-Denle una calurosa bienvenida a su compañero nuevo-. Decía el profesor. -Ah, aquí estabas Rin, siéntate ya, después hablaremos por tu atraso-. Dijo el profesor. -Ahora presentate a tus compañeros.

-Soy Len, mucho gusto-. Dijo Len sin sentimiento alguno, parecía un completo robot, pero todas las chicas de la clase estaban totalmente enamoradas de el chico nuevo.

-Lenka-. susurró Rin a su amiga. -¿Y el?-.

-Es el nuevo estudiante-. Sijo Lenka bien despacio. -Es de intercambio, viene de Londres-. Susurró por ultima vez Lenka, ya que el profesor las estaba mirando.

-Bueno, Len-kun, sientate en la esquina, al lado de Rin-. Exclamó el profesor.

"¿Rin?" Pensó Len. "Esto es interesante.."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Hola a todos, ejem, me disculpo de ante mano por no haber podido seguir la historia. Pero quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de ustedes, para nada. Así que, manos a la obra.

Chiste del día: Había un pollito que respitaba por el pompis, se sentó y se murió. JAJAJA, les gustó el chiste?, al pollito tampoco. Cueck.

* * *

-Soy Len, mucho gusto-. Dijo Len sin sentimiento alguno, parecía un completo robot, pero todas las chicas de la clase estaban totalmente enamoradas de el chico nuevo.

-Lenka-. susurró Rin a su amiga. -¿Y el?-.

-Es el nuevo estudiante-. Sijo Lenka bien despacio. -Es de intercambio, viene de Londres-. Susurró por ultima vez Lenka, ya que el profesor las estaba mirando.

-Bueno, Len-kun, sientate en la esquina, al lado de Rin-. Exclamó el profesor.

"¿Rin?" Pensó Len. "Esto es interesante..".

-Em.. Hola, me llamo Rin-. Exclamó Rin nerviosa.

-¿Rin? ¿Eh? No eres gran cosa, que desepción-. Susurró Len riéndose con una sonrisa sínica.

"¡Quien se cree este! Pensó Enojada Rin. -¡Que te crees rubio del demonio!-. Gritó Rin parandose de su asiento. De repente todos los alumnos, inlcueyndo al profesor, se quedaron mirandola. "ups".

-¡Señorita! ¡Haga el favor de salir de clases!-. Gritó el profesor.

-Pero, yo.. ¡No es justo!-. Exclamaba Rin protestandole al profesor.

-Afuera ¡Ahora!-. Gritó por ultima vez el profesor dejando a todos asustados. Rin por su lado, no tuvo otra opcion mas que salir de la sala de clases.

Unos minutos más tarde, Len sale de la sala al igual que Rin.

-¿Y a tí que te pasó?-. Le preguntó Rin a Len con un tono de voz receloso.

-Decidí salir-. Dijo Len sentandose en el pasillo junto a Rin.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás loco? Eres nuevo y ya te metes en problemas, no vas a llegar a ningun lado así-. Dijo Rin

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí por diversión-. Dijo Len mirando a Rin con ojos fríos como la nieve en invierno.

"Por diversión. Qué se cree este tipo". Pensaba Rin enojada.

-Así que tu eras "Rinka"-. Dijo Len mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. PReguntó Rin preocupada.

-¿Importa?-. Exclamó Len.

-¿Quien eres Len ?-. Dijo Rin tomándole las manos a Len. Luego de un rato, Rin se sonroja y comienza a respirar agitadamente.

-Soy primo de Rinto, ¿Te suena ahora?-. Contestó Len Acercandose peligrosamente a Rin

-Len, qu-u-ue haces-. Logró decir Rin ya que Len se encontraba casi encima de ella.

-¿Qué hago? Jajaja Le estoy diciendo a Rinto que ahora eres mía, ¿no te parece divertido?-. Exclamó Len acariciandole una mejilla.

-No, L-len, ¡Sueltame!-. Gritó Rin.

Al momento en el cual Rin gritó, se escucha un ¡Bam!.

-¡Que le haces a Rin baka!-. Gritó Rinto.

-Jajaja-. Dijo Len Riendose. -Primo, primo, ¿Sabes cuanto me pagó mi tía para que te investigara? 10.000.000 de Yenes. ¿Lindo, no? Su propia madre pagandole a su sobrino para que investigue a su propio hijo. Ah, verdad, el dinero te sobra, ¿No?-. Gritó Len levantandose del suelo.

-¡De que hablas Len! ¡Estás desquiciado!-. Gritaba Rinto tomando de la mano a Rin. -¿Te encuentras bien ? ¿No te hizo nada?

-Estoy bien, pero ¡Tu tambien sueltame! ¡Ambos están locos de remate!-. Dijo Rin soltandole la mano a Rinto, pero este solo le apretaba su mano cada vez más.

-Ni loco-.

-Jajaja, ¿Te besaste con Rinto hace unos años y ahora no quieres darle la mano? Pff, pobrecilla, debes de tener fiebre-. Dijo Len volviendo a la sala.

-¡A donde vas Len!-. Gritó Rinto

-Solo había pedido permiso para ir al baño-. Dijo Len riéndose.

-Bastardo-. dijo Rinto.

* * *

Fin :D jjajaja solo de este capi, no se desesperen, aqui vienen mas, y lo lamento mucho por no haberles dado onti muy pronto, esque con las pruebas del colegio, etc etc...


End file.
